deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Knuckle
The''' Iron Knuckles''' are large heavily armoured knights which are spread out across the land of Hyrule. Older Iron Knuckles were knights of the King of Hyrule and carried swords and shields, while the more recent incarnations are animated suits of armour brought to life by dark magic. Both versions possess superhuman strength and stamina, allowing them to easily walk around in heavy armour and use their weapons, as well as sending people flying and smash through brick. When their armour is damaged enough and lose parts, Iron Knuckles become much much faster, but also weaker being open too long range attacks. Battle vs. Kyouko Sakura (by SPARTAN 119) Sakura Kyouko walked through the door of the mysterious "witch's barrier", which unbeknownst to her, was identical to the Spirit Temple of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The room had a row of columns leading up to a throne in the center, on which stood a suit armor, apparently empty. Kyouko walked up to the suit of armor. Suddenly, the suit of armor rose to its feet and swung a massive battle axe with a four-foot handle. Kyouko ducked just in time to avoid being sliced in half, and pointed the shaft end of her spear into the ground, extending it and using it to jump backwards a across the room, like a backwards pole vault. As Kyouko jumped, the Iron Knuckle took a swing, shattering a stone column with its massive axe. The Iron Knuckle turned to face Kyouko and slowly advanced across the room, axe at the ready. "Ha", Kyouko said as she forcefully bit off the top of a stick of Pocky candy as though demonstrating the improper method of pulling the pin of a grenade, "Bring it on!" Kyouko extended her spear and slashed sideways with the large triangular head, only for the Iron Knuckle to block her attack. Kyouko countered with a thrust to the "torso" of the Iron Knuckle. The axe-wielding animated statue raised its weapon, and made a downward slash. Kyouko sidestepped the attack, and the axe got stuck in the floor. Taking advantage of this, Kyouko ran around the back of the Iron Knuckle and thrust her spear into its back, creating a hole in the back. The Iron Knuckle swung its axe wildly, with Kyouko only narrowly avoiding the blow. The attack sliced two columns in half. Kyouko towards the other end of the room. The Iron Knuckle ran after her, faster than before, but still rather slow. "Your pretty tough", Kyouko said, "But is that the fastest you can go? Come on, I'm right here!" Kyouko's spear turned into a chain whip and swung it at the Iron Knuckle, the chain wrapping around its feet and tripping it up. Kyouko the turned her weapon back into a spear and extending it, pole vaulting across the room and pushing off the opposite wall with her feet, diving downwards with spear in hand, straight at the Iron Knuckle. The spear drove through the back of the Iron Knuckle and came out the other end. The magically animated suit of armor disintegrated. Shortly afterwards, the chamber similar to the Spirit Temple changed into a room in an abandoned warehouse in Mitakigahara. Kyouko took the "grief seed", the remnants of the monster that masqueraded as an Iron Knuckle, and placed it next to her "soul gem", cleansing the darkness from her gem, she got out a stick of Pocky and place it in her mouth. WINNER: Kyouko Sakura Experts Opinion Kyouko's greater magical abilities and longer weapon gave her the edge in this match. The thing that really finished off the Iron Knuckle, however, is Kyouko's high speed, the Iron Knuckle couldn't land a hit on her. To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors